Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner
William Turner sr. (*1674Siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik), meist'' Stiefelriemen-Bill genannt, ist Will Turners Vater, der Großvater von Henry Turner und Schwiegervater von Elizabeth Swann. Er gehörte früher zur [[Crew der Black Pearl|Crew der ''Black Pearl]] und später der [[Crew der Flying Dutchman|Crew der Flying Dutchman]] an. Biografie Vergangenheit William Turner senior war ursprünglich ein englischer Seemann, der seine Frau und seinen Sohn, William jr., in England zurückließ, um als Pirat in der Karibik sein Glück zu suchen. Sein Sohn wuchs aber in dem Glauben auf, sein Vater sei ein respektabler Seemann der Handelsmarine, der das Gesetz achte. Es bleibt unklar, ob seine Ehefrau, Wills Mutter, davon wusste, dass ihr Mann Pirat geworden war und Will die Unwahrheit über seinen Vater gesagt hat oder ob Bill es ihr gar nicht mitgeteilt hat, sodass sie keine andere Information hatte. Stiefelriemen Bill, wie ihn viele nannten , fuhr auf der Black Pearl, als sie unter dem Kommando von Captain Jack Sparrow stand und auf der Suche nach der Isla de Muerta und dem Aztekengold war. Als der Erste Maat Hector Barbossa eine Meuterei gegen Sparrow anzettelte, war Turner der Einzige, der die Meuterei ablehnte, weil sie nach seiner Meinung eine Verletzung des Piratenkodexes darstellte. Aber seine Loyalität allein reichte nicht aus, um Jack Sparrow vor dem Aussetzen auf einer einsamen Insel zu bewahren. Als das Gold der Isla de Muerta gefunden war, das durch den damit verbundenen Fluch zwar vor dem Tod bewahrte, aber das Leben sonst zur Hölle machte, war Stiefelriemen Bill der Ansicht, dass er und die anderen es wegen der Meuterei verdient hatten, diesen Fluch auf sich geladen zu haben. Um zu verhindern, dass der Fluch gebrochen werden konnte, sandte er eines der Medaillons als Schmuckstück an einer Halskette an seinen Sohn Will . Aus Wut darüber band Barbossa eine Kanone an die Riemen von Bills Stiefeln und warf die Kanone samt William über Bord. Erst danach erfuhren die Piraten, dass zur Aufhebung des Fluchs nicht nur Stiefelriemens Medaillon erforderlich war, sondern auch Blut von jedem, der sich an dem Aztekengold vergriffen hatte – also ebenfalls Blut von William Turner oder einem Nachkommen. Deshalb begannen Captain Barbossa und seine Crew, nach dem Medaillon und Bill Turners einzigem Kind zu suchen. Da Stiefelriemen unter Wasser nicht sterben und sich nicht bewegen konnte und diese Hölle nicht bis in die Ewigkeit ertragen wollte, ging er einen Handel mit Captain Davy Jones von der Flying Dutchman ''ein. Im Gegenzug zu seiner Rettung schwor Stiefelriemen Bill Turner, 100 Jahre Dienst an Bord der ''Flying Dutchman ''zu leisten. Fluch der Karibik 2 Persönlich erscheint „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner erstmals, als er an Bord der ''Black Pearl kommt, um Jack Sparrow zu besuchen. Er ist froh, seinen ehemaligen Captain wiederzusehen, ist aber noch stärker seinem Auftrag verpflichtet, Jack daran zu erinnern, dass Davy Jones für ihn die Black Pearl vom Meeresboden holte und Jack ihm dafür zusagte, nach Ablauf von dreizehn Jahren für hundert Jahre als Mitglied der Crew auf der Dutchman ''zu dienen. Als Jack sich weigert, seinen Part der Abmachung zu erfüllen, ist Bill gezwungen, ihn mit dem ''Schwarzen Mal zu markieren, der Jones’ „Schoßmonster“, den Kraken, auf Jacks Spur setzt. Der Kraken wird Jack jagen, bis er ihn hat und samt seiner Black Pearl in die Tiefe ziehen. Von Jack erfährt Bill, dass sein Sohn William Jack bei der Rückgewinnung der Pearl von Barbossa geholfen hat und scheint nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, dass Will am Ende doch Pirat geworden ist. Später wird Bill mit seinem Sohn wieder vereint, den Jack Sparrow auf die Flying Dutchman gelockt hat, um auf diese Weise die Begleichung seine Schuld gegenüber Jones zu erreichen. Will erkennt ihn zunächst nicht. Aber als ein Befehl an „Mr. Turner“ gegeben wird, beeilen sich beide, den Befehl auszuführen, ohne gleich zu bemerken, dass jemand dem Ruf schon gefolgt ist. Die gleichzeitige Bemühung, den Befehl zu befolgen, führt dazu, dass das Manöver schief geht. Bootsmann Jimmy Legs macht Will dafür verantwortlich, der die Leine als Letzter in der Hand hatte, nachdem sein Vater erschrocken losgelassen hat. Bill, der William als seinen Sohn erkannt hat und sich auch schuldig fühlt, weil er die Leine losgelassen und damit den Schaden verursacht hat, will die Strafe, die der Bootsmann Will androht, auf sich nehmen. Davy Jones zwingt Bill jedoch dazu, die Strafe – fünf Hiebe mit der neunschwänzigen Katze – selbst auszuführen. Bill zögert, aber als Jones die Katze dem Bootsmann übergeben will, der für seine Grausamkeit bei Auspeitschungen bekannt ist, macht Bill es doch lieber selbst, um Will noch größeren Schmerz zu ersparen. Als Bill erfährt, dass Will gegen seinen Willen auf der Flying Dutchman ist und keinen Eid geschworen hat, drängt er ihn zur Flucht. Will kann aber nicht ohne den Schlüssel gehen, den Jack haben will – den Schlüssel zu Davy Jones' Truhe. Nachdem Will vom alten Wyvern erfahren hat, dass Jones den Schlüssel bei sich trägt, fordert er Jones zu einer Runde Perudo heraus. Bill greift in das Spiel ein, verliert absichtlich, um Will zu retten, doch lädt er sich damit Dienst bis in alle Ewigkeit auf der Flying Dutchman auf. Will wollte allerdings gar nicht gewinnen, sondern hat erfolgreich darauf spekuliert, dass die Erwähnung des Schlüssels Jones dazu bringen würde, dessen Versteck zu verraten. Will stiehlt Jones den Schlüssel, sein Vater hilft ihm bei der Flucht und gibt ihm sein Messer mit. Will verspricht seinem Vater, dass er einen Weg finden wird, um ihn von der Flying Dutchman zu befreien. Als Jones in seiner Wut den Kraken hinter Will herschickt, zwingt er Bill, die Versenkung der Edinburgh Trader mit anzusehen, die seinen Sohn aufgenommen hat. Doch Will gelingt es, auch diesen Schiffsuntergang zu überleben … Zuletzt wird „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner gesehen, als er in die Brig der Flying Dutchman ''geschickt wird. Am Ende der Welt „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner verbleibt in der Brig der ''Flying Dutchman und verliert immer mehr seine menschliche Erscheinung. Mehr und mehr Korallen wachsen auf ihm und lassen ihn allmählich eins mit dem Schiff werden. Er verschmilzt zunehmend mit der Wand in der Gefängniszelle der Flying Dutchman. Zudem leidet er unter Schwund des Kurzzeitgedächtnisses. So kann er sich zwar an Wills Versprechen erinnern, als Elizabeth ihn anspricht und er aus der Wand herauskommt, aber sobald er sich wieder mit der Wand verbindet, hat er bereits vergessen, was er eben gerade noch mit Elizabeth gesprochen hat. Die einzige Erinnerung und Hoffnung, die ihm – noch – dauerhaft bleibt, ist eben die Erinnerung an das Versprechen seines Sohnes. Als Admiral Norrington Elizabeth und ihre Crew freilässt, kann auch „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner sich erstmals wieder frei auf dem Schiff bewegen. Doch seine Vereinnahmung durch das Schiff ist bereits so weit fortgeschritten, dass er ständig „Teil der Crew, Teil des Schiffs“ vor sich hinmurmelt und Alarm schlägt, als er den Ausbruch der Gefangenen bemerkt. Er sticht Norrington mit einem Holzspeer nieder, als der die Schleppleine durchschießt, um Elizabeth und ihre Crew zu retten. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er anders reagiert hätte, hätte er Elizabeth erkannt, doch er hat sie offensichtlich längst vergessen. Während der Schlacht am Mahlstrom ist seine Veränderung dann schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass er sogar mit seinem Sohn kämpft, weil er ihn vergessen hat. Bill wird von Will besiegt, aber verschont, schließlich hat Will ihm etwas versprochen. Erst, als Davy Jones Will durchbohrt, erwacht „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner aus seiner geistigen Umnachtung, erkennt Will als seinen Sohn und greift Jones an. Sein Eingreifen gibt Jack ausreichend Zeit, um dem sterbenden Will sein abgebrochenes Schwert in die Hand zu drücken und damit Jones’ Herz zu durchbohren. Bill schneidet seinem Sohn das Herz aus der Brust, legt es in die Truhe und macht Will damit zum neuen Captain der Flying Dutchman. Mit Will Turner als neuem Captain wird die gesamte Crew von dem Fluch befreit, den Jones’ Weigerung, seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen, über sie gebracht hat. Will erinnert seinen Vater daran, dass er nun frei ist, aber Bill ist der Meinung, dass er Will gegenüber immer noch eine Schuld abzutragen hat, weil er ihn als Kind verließ und bleibt an Bord. Vermutlich ist Bill Turner neben Koleniko und Greenbeard der neue Steuermann der Flying Dutchman unter Will Turner. Persönlichkeit Zwar wird Will Turner im ersten Film nachgesagt, er sei seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, tatsächlich scheint die Ähnlichkeit von Vater und Sohn eher in der Persönlichkeit zu liegen. „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner hat einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, der auch vor eigenen Nachteilen nicht zurückschreckt, was sich in seiner Weigerung ausdrückt, die Meuterei gegen Jack Sparrow zu unterstützen und den Fluch über sich selbst, Barbossa und die übrige meuternde Crew der Black Pearl zu erhalten. Diese Eigenschaft hindert ihn auch daran, die Flying Dutchman zu verlassen, als sein Sohn es ihm anbietet, weil er seine Schuld gegenüber seinem Sohn noch nicht erfüllt hat. Diesen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit hat er direkt an Will jr. weitervererbt. Bill gehört mit James Norrington und seinem Sohn Will zu den wenigen Charakteren, deren Handlungen in der Regel darauf ausgerichtet sind, anderen zu helfen, selbst um den Preis der eigenen Freiheit oder gar des eigenen Lebens. Bei Bill wird das besonders augenfällig, als er im zweiten Teil beim Würfelspiel absichtlich verliert und er im dritten Teil Jones angreift, obwohl er unbewaffnet ist und Jones ihm körperlich überlegen ist. Aussehen William Turner senior ist 6 Fuß, 3 Inches (1,93 m) groß, hat dunkelblondes Haar und blaue Augen. William jr., wird aber sowohl von Jack Sparrow als auch von Ragetti als Ebenbild seines Vaters bezeichnet. Die Sequels scheinen dem zu widersprechen, da „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner größer als sein Sohn ist, blaue Augen hat und zudem andere Gesichtszüge aufweist. Seit er den Eid auf die Flying Dutchman geschworen hat, mutiert „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner wie alle Crewmitglieder der Flying Dutchman langsam vom Menschen zum Seemonster. Sein Körper wird allmählich von allerlei marinem Leben wie Korallen, Enten- und Miesmuscheln überwuchert, ein einzelner Seestern hat sich neben seinem rechten Auge festgesetzt. Im Laufe des Films wird sein äußerer Zustand immer schlimmer, mehr und mehr Entenmuscheln wachsen auf ihm. Am Ende hat er einen regelrechten Klumpen Entenmuscheln in der linken Gesichtshälfte. Seine Haut ist fahl und feucht, seine Lippen bläulich, was möglicherweise auf die niedrigen Temperaturen unter Wasser zurückzuführen ist. Hinter den Kulissen *Darsteller Stellan Skarsgård wird von Roland Hemmo synchronisiert. *Stellan Skarsgård war der einzige, der geschminkt wurde, alle anderen Crewmitglieder wurden mit Computer-Animationen gestaltet. *Die Tatsache, dass Will Turner Stiefelriemen-Bill in Fluch der Karibik technisch getötet hat, wurde im Fluch der Karibik 2-Material festgestellt. Regisseur Gore Verbinski erwähnte diese Tatsache in dem Audiokommentar der entfallenen Szene des Films "Begin to Forget". Es wurde auch von Will Turner selbst in der gelöschten Szene sowie in der Junior-Romanisierung des Films erwähnt. *Ann C. Crispin, die Autorin von The Price of Freedom, wollte Stiefelriemen-Bill ursprünglich als Jack Sparrows Kumpel für ihren Roman verwenden. Disney erlaubte ihr jedoch nicht, Bill Turner zu verwenden, daher wurde stattdessen der Charakter von Robert Greene geschaffen. *In Salazars Rache, während die Crew der Flying Dutchman unter dem Deck der Dutchman gehört wird, als Henry Turner Will auf der Dutchman trifft, wird nie erwähnt, ob Bill Turner auf dem Schiff ist. Die Romanisierung des Films impliziert jedoch, dass sein Großvater Bill Turner zum Zeitpunkt seines zweiten Treffens mit seinem Vater nicht mehr Mitglied der Crew ist. *In Fluch der Karibik 2 in der entfallenen Szene "Begin to Forget" erwähnt Will Turner gegen über seinem Vater Hector Barbossa und Bill Turner kann sich nicht mehr an seinen früheren Ersten Maat erinnern. Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Hector Barbossa Kategorie:Crew der Flying Dutchman unter Davy Jones Kategorie:Crew der Flying Dutchman unter Will Turner Kategorie:Crew der La Fleur de la Mort Kategorie:East India Trading Company Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Rudergänger Kategorie:Skelette Kategorie:Seemann Kategorie:Turner-Familie